


Stay

by UnproblematicMe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1992 Movie Script Aziraphale (Good Omens), 1992 Movie Script Crowley (Good Omens), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), But It's Messed Up, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens Movie Script (1992), Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulative Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: Set in the 1992 Movieverse of Good OmensCrowley's life has changed since the failed apocalypse. He doesn't like all the changes and decides to revert them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156
Collections: Dark Crowley, Top Crowley Library





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Not a deathfic (I could never kill Aziraphale and/or Crowley), but it's not sweet or fluffy. Keep that in mind and please check the tags. This is set in the movieverse and while we can argue about how demonic Book, Radio or TV Crowley are, Movie Crowley is NOT a nice guy. Just as a reminder.  
> No refunds, you were warned. ;)

Crowley wore a confident grin while he sauntered towards the bistro. As expected, he spotted Aziraphale through the window, sitting at a table for two, smiling at the waitress. Smiling a little too brightly at the waitress, but Crowley could not risk being discovered early through a nasty miracle that would ruin the woman’s blouse or scorch off her eyebrows. No, he had to give Aziraphale a while to be ripe.

He was still miffed at Crowley for the almost abandonment. But seriously, it had not been Crowley’s fault. He had panicked in the face of Armageddon coming up and Hell being about to make an example of him. Aziraphale would have been fine. Well, he would not have died, being immortal and all that. He would not really have been fine. Aziraphale was rarely fine, the little ball of insecurity and anxiousness. Not that Crowley was complaining. Thanks to this it was easy enough to get Aziraphale to do what Crowley wanted in exchange for a little company and a friendly word now and then.

Aziraphale was a valuable ally. As an angel he had some abilities Crowley had not, people usually liked him, he was educated and clever.

He was a good fuck, too. With a pleasant shiver along his spine Crowley remembered how he had taken him for the first time in Jerusalem. After the whole Messiah-thing had been through, Heaven had patted Aziraphale on the back and told him to just watch Earth as a free agent. Crowley would have loved this, but Aziraphale had been horrified, feeling even lonelier now with the Divine radio silence. It had been so deliciously easy to get him to spread his legs.

Yes, Aziraphale was a very useful angel. And since the sweet little thing was in love with Crowley, it was very easy to _make_ use of him. Well, until recently. After the failed apocalypse Aziraphale recoiled. They had never lost another word about the whole thing, but Crowley noticed that the angel was still shaken. He never initiated any meetings anymore, often declined invitations to food or drink and on the rare occasions they did meet, he kept their time together short. Instead he spent time with this Anathema person. The silly girl was around him constantly these days. And the tons of bad luck she had lately, did not keep her away.

Now Crowley could just accept that. He had no longer any use for Aziraphale. Hell had fired him. No job, no need for an angelic assistant and sex was available everywhere these days. Unfortunately, as Crowley had found out in the last weeks, he had fallen in love with the little angel somewhere along the way as well. He must have missed the exact point and 6000 years was a too long span to make it out exactly. Plus, it did not matter. Fact of the matter was, he wanted Aziraphale back in his life, just like before, and Aziraphale was being difficult about it. Of course Crowley could not have that.

He pushed his glasses towards the tip of his nose, observing Aziraphale over the rim. His target was now constantly watching the door and had started fidgeting. Yes, it had begun. But Crowley could not go in too soon. After a while Aziraphale gave up staring at the entrance and with a disappointed face tried to get the waitress’ attention. That was Crowley’s cue. With a charming smile on his face, he pushed open the door, sauntering into the bistro.

“Aziraphale!” he said loudly, feigning surprise.

Aziraphale’s head snapped up and for the fracture of a second, his expression gave him away. For a short moment he smiled happily upon seeing Crowley. Then he apparently remembered that he was mad at the demon and his face fell into a more neutral mien.

“Crowley,” he greeted with a nod. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw you from outside and wanted to say hello,” Crowley said, letting himself fall into the chair opposite of Aziraphale’s.

“Oh, how nice,” Aziraphale said.

“Did you eat? How was it? Want a tea?” Crowley waved to the waitress and before Aziraphale could protest, the demon had ordered an Earl Grey for Aziraphale and a coffee for himself.

“The food is said to be very good,” Aziraphale answered Crowley’s question from before.

“Is ‘said to be’?”

“I didn’t order yet. And… I’m not really hungry,” Aziraphale said. “I was about to go.”

“Oh?” Crowley raised a brow. “This is not exactly in your neighborhood. You come all the way here to _not_ eat lunch?”

“Well…”

“What’s wrong, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked softly, looking at Aziraphale over his glasses.

Aziraphale hesitated. But Crowley could see his resolution fissuring. He had to let it out and Crowley was the only one available.

“I thought, I had a date…” he admitted after a while.

“You _thought_ you had a date?”

“Um, yes, well, you know I’m not familiar with all these ways of modern communication,” Aziraphale explained. “I spoke of this place. She said she knows it and that the lunch special on Saturday is great.”

“She?”

“Anathema.”

“Anathema Device?” Crowley asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“An hour ago I saw her in front of the museum, getting into some handsome dude’s car,” Crowley said. Technically this was not a lie. The guy towing her unexpectedly broken car was pretty good-looking.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said sadly. “I guess, I must have misunderstood then.”

“What did she say?”

“Well, after telling me about the Saturday special, she said ‘maybe I’ll see you there this Saturday at 12?’ and I said ‘yes, I’ll be there’ and she said ‘great’,” Aziraphale recounted. “She did say ‘maybe’, so I shouldn’t have expected…”

“No, no, Aziraphale,” Crowley interrupted him. “That _was_ a date. She should at least have called you.”

Which, to be fair, she had tried. But after she had called the towing service, the phone lines in and around the museum had been dead for unknown reasons.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said again. “It’s not like her to be rude. I wonder…”

Aziraphale interrupted himself, biting his lips. Crowley felt a bit guilty at seeing his friend’s crestfallen face, but it was for the best.

“Humans. Just unpredictable,” he said. “And stupid. Standing you up? Her loss!”

“Tea and coffee, gentlemen!” said the waitress cheerfully as she put down the cups.

She was about to leave, but changed her mind and leant down to Aziraphale, smiling brightly.

“I could not help hearing parts of your conversation,” she said. “Your friend is absolutely right. Any girl who stands you up, is just silly.”

“Yeah, right,” Crowley said darkly. “If you don’t mind… we are talking here.”

The waitress, usually a feisty person, suddenly felt like escaping the situation and so she did.

“Was that necessary?” Aziraphale admonished. “She was just being nice.”

“Oh, like Anathema?” Crowley said harshly. “I just said that they are unpredictable. Now she is all sweet talk, but what’s tomorrow? You need to stop being so naïve, angel.”

“I’m not naïve!”

“You are,” Crowley insisted. “Dangerous combination, you. Naïve, charming and handsome.”

Aziraphale blushed and averted his gaze. With effort Crowley suppressed the smug grin.

 _Here we go,_ he thought triumphantly. Kindness and compliments were so much more effective on a devastated lonely angel.

“Let me buy you lunch,” he offered with a seductive smile. With a look at the waitress, he added: “At a nice place.”

He threw way too much money on the table and offered his hand gallantly. Unsurprisingly, Aziraphale could not resist. His cheeks red, he let himself pull up.

As Crowley led Aziraphale to his car where he opened the passenger door for him, the waitress leant towards her colleague.

“If you ask me, someone told that girl that her date is gay.”

*

“You know what?” Crowley said in the car. “Close to mine is a new sushi place with a pretty good reputation.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, they only open house in the evening, but they deliver for lunch.”

“I see…”

“We could go to my place and order in,” Crowley smiled. “I have a fine collection of white wine. I’m sure you’ll pick out one that will go nicely with sushi.”

Aziraphale looked out of the window, his fingers twitching nervously. The wheels turning in his head were almost visible. Faking indifference, Crowley watched the road. It was hard to hold back with Aziraphale so close. He had missed the fussy angel and now he was right there. But the demon knew better than to press.

His patience was rewarded when Aziraphale turned to him and nodded with a careful smile.

“Sushi and wine sounds nice,” he said.

“As you wish,” Crowley answered casually while inwardly he cheered. His pretty prey had let its guard down and willingly followed him to the snake’s den.

Lunch was a pleasant matter. After the call from Mr. Crowley the cook as well as the delivery man were filled with the inkling that they should hurry up. So Crowley and Aziraphale did not have to wait for long. Crowley had earned himself a shy smile and a faint tint of pink on Aziraphale’s cherub cheeks for praising the angel’s expertise on wine and finally Aziraphale did not seem in a hurry to run from him. Today’s disappointment and hurt had him hunger for friendly company and Crowley was happy to deliver. At first they had some catching up to do since they had not really talked lately, but soon they found themselves walking down the memory lane.

Every giggle, every smile and every blush the angel displayed Crowley counted as a personal triumph. It was not like it had used to be, but he saw Aziraphale weaken in his resolve to keep his distance to Crowley.

The autumn sun was already hanging low and red in the sky when Aziraphale gasped.

“Oh, dear me,” he exclaimed. “I kept you so long! Your club opens in a few hours. I should…”

“Don’t worry,” Crowley said dismissively. “Hired Tracy as club’s manager. She is awesome at that. We can go down for a few drinks though later – if you like.”

The more demonic parts of Crowley began to enjoy the inner battles Aziraphale was fighting against Crowley’s charms. Especially since he kept losing them. It was adorable – and a bit sexy – how his perfect teeth would worry his plump bottom lip while his beautiful blue eyes would try to find any spot that was not Crowley’s face to look at.

“I… already took so much of your time.”

“Nonsense, angel.”

“Well, I think I can come back tonight for drinks” Aziraphale said hesitantly. “But for now I’ll leave you be.”

“Or you don’t,” Crowley said. Then he led his glass to his mouth and took a sip before turning his gaze towards Aziraphale. “Stay.”

“You mean… until the club opens?”

“I mean, for good. Stay here,” Crowley answered. “I have enough room. The museum’s not far. Heaven gives a shit what you do so they won’t object.”

“Why wou…”

“Why not, Aziraphale?” the demon interrupted him and got off his chair. “In the end we only have each other. We can neither count on the humans nor our brethren.”

For a while Aziraphale remained silent. Then he took a deep breath and looked out of the huge panorama window of Crowley’s dining room.

“Crowley, I’m sure you know… how much you mean to me,” he said quietly. “But what you did…”

Within a millisecond Crowley was in front of him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to face the demon.

“I know,” he said hoarsely. “A mistake. I panicked, okay? I shouldn’t have done this and I apologize.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were wide. Crowley had his full attention and the advantage of surprise. He sank to his knees beside Aziraphale’s chair, cupping the angel’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I will never leave you again. I swear.”

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered shut and for a moment he leant into Crowley’s touch, his longing palpable. As soon as he would open his eyes again, so Crowley planned, he would kiss him. But Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open at the same moment that he all but jumped to his feet.

“I… I need some time, Crowley,” he stammered. “I’ll think about it.”

Crowley considered letting him go for a second. But he could not. His beautiful prey was so close, he could not let it slip away again. Quickly he rushed after Aziraphale and grabbed his shoulders from behind. The angel gasped and jerked a little, but stopped walking and allowed Crowley to whisper in his ear.

“I think you’re mistaken, angel,” Crowley said lowly, feeling the shiver his breath caused to run through Aziraphale’s body.

“With what exactly?” Aziraphale asked.

“It’s not time you need.”

“Oh?” For the first time a hint of irritation lay in Aziraphale’s words. “And what do you think it is that I need?”

Crowley nuzzled his nose into Aziraphale’s soft blond hair before brushing it against the shell of the angel’s ear.

“Me.” It was a statement, plain and simple in the confidence it was delivered with.

Aziraphale froze for a second. Then a humorless dry laugh escaped him.

“Oh, Crowley,” he said sarcastically. “Always so humble.”

His voice was cool and dismissive, but Crowley noticed that he did not pull away. So he let his hands glide from the angel’s shoulders, up and down his arms. Emboldened by the lack of protest, he circled his arms around Aziraphale’s soft waist. Crowley pulled Aziraphale as close as possible.

“This is not about humbleness or vanity, my angel,” he said casually. “I’m not delusional. I know about my many faults. But I also know that despite those faults you love me. You have for a long time, knowing who and what I am and you did not stop even though I kept being who and what I am.”

Aziraphale swallowed audibly, but otherwise remained silent and so Crowley continued.

“I won’t lie. I’m just being selfish here. I love you, I desire you and I need you and so I want to keep you here with me. If things went my way, I’d lock you up here forever, only for me to see and touch.” Crowley chuckled at his own words. “But don’t worry. I’m willing to compromise on that.”

“How kind.”

“Not really,” Crowley shrugged. “Just improving my chances for you to cooperate. But my chances are already quite good, aren’t they?”

Again Aziraphale did not answer and Crowley sighed.

“Alright, angel, tell me I’m wrong. If you think, you’d be happier without me, go. But I don’t think you’d be happier without me.”

Still there was no reaction from Aziraphale, but Crowley felt the angel relax in his embrace. Smiling he buried his nose in Aziraphale’s neck while his hands wandered towards his friend’s thighs.

“Remember Jerusalem?” he purred.

Aziraphale nodded.

“I think about it often,” Crowley said. “It was amazing.”

“It… it hurt a little.”

“Sorry, dove, I was too rough, hm?”

“Not your fault,” Aziraphale whispered. “I didn’t say anything.”

“No, you didn’t. And why is that?”

“I… liked it… a little bit,” Aziraphale admitted, barely audible.

“Hmm, I suspected as much,” Crowley chuckled. “Mostly because you kept begging for more. You always did when we had sex.”

“I just…”

“Just what?”

“You always left.” Aziraphale’s voice was shaking now and Crowley did not care for that at all. “Even when I asked you to stay.”

“You didn’t like that?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale shook his head.

“Well, now it is me who is asking you to stay,” the demon said. “Stay with me and we can always be together.”

“I don’t know…”

“Be mine, angel, and you will never wish for anything for the rest of eternity.”

“What about others?” Aziraphale wanted to know and the questions surprised Crowley.

“Others?”

“Other partners. I know you had them. It hurt.”

Crowley was caught between guilt and triumph. He did not like thinking about the pain he had caused, but he loved to see how Aziraphale opened up to him. The angel laid bare his heart and soul, made himself vulnerable, metaphorically offered his throat and all Crowley had to do was sink his fangs in.

And so he did.

Smiling softly, Crowley turned Aziraphale around. The angel didn’t stop him when he started to unbutton his waistcoat.

“You sweet little thing,” Crowley said seductively. “If I have you, I need nobody else. Be mine, and you’re the only one I will _make_ mine.”

Now Crowley waited. It seemed like an eternity, but must have been a few seconds only. Inwardly he roared in triumph but remained silent as Aziraphale nodded.

This tiny movement of Aziraphale’s head was like a dam breaking. Crowley could no longer stop himself, nor did he want to. Some remains of courtesy had him walk the angel towards his bedroom instead of taking him on the dinner table.

On the way Aziraphale lost his waistcoat and his shirt and stood in front of Crowley’s bed with his chest naked. The demon gestured over his body.

“Get rid of the rest, angel,” he said as he started to undress himself and Aziraphale obliged.

Growling at the sight of the Divine body, the pale flesh and the half-erect cock, Crowley prowled over to Aziraphale and possessively grabbed his hips. His own member was rock hard already, smearing precum on Aziraphale’s soft belly.

“Oh, I missed this,” he rumbled. “You are gorgeous, angel. Beautiful.”

“You are, too,” Aziraphale smiled and for the first time since Crowley’s proposal to stay forever, the smile was genuine and unrestrained.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Soft at first, his lips caressed his counterparts, but soon the movements became rough, demanding and greedy. Aziraphale did not complain though and so Crowley kept going while his hands started roaming the delicious body in his arms. They found their way to Aziraphale’s ass and stayed there, gripping and kneading. It had the angel moaning into the kiss, much to Crowley’s delight. When he finally felt Aziraphale’s full erection rubbing against his, he broke the lip contact and smirked at the angel.

“Next course, Aziraphale?”

“Al… alright,” Aziraphale nodded shyly and wanted to lie down on the mattress of Crowley’s double bed.

But the demon stopped him.

“You said you remember Jerusalem?” he asked.

Blushing Aziraphale nodded again and turned his back to Crowley. Slowly he sank to his knees, leaning his upper body against the bed.

“Good boy,” Crowley commended and knelt behind him, possessively pressing himself against Aziraphale and digging his fingers into the soft flesh of the angel’s thighs. “Mine!”

He had no patience for the human way of preparation now and snapped his fingers without thinking. Aziraphale cried out in surprise as he was stretched with a sudden unexpected miracle.

“Any objections, Aziraphale?” Crowley chuckled darkly.

“N…no, Crowley.”

“Good.”

Without further ado Crowley lined up his cock with Aziraphale’s entrance and entered him. Aziraphale was still tight and whimpered a little as Crowley finally took again what was his. The demon’s right hand circled around Aziraphale’s cock. Hard and dripping, the angel’s member assured Crowley that Aziraphale liked what was going on and he smirked.

“Little slut,” he said softly. “You missed it, too, didn’t you? You need to be fucked, hm?”

Aziraphale moaned and pushed himself down onto Crowley’s cock. It felt delicious, but Crowley held back his own sound of arousal and instead teased his lover.

“I asked you a question, dove,” he said. “How will I know what you need if you don’t answer?”

“Crowley, please!”

“Please stop?”

“No!”

“Then what?”

Aziraphale turned his head as far as human possible and glowered at Crowley who merely raised a brow and smirked at him.

“Yes, Aziraphale?” he asked innocently.

“Please…,” Aziraphale said quietly with a blush. “Please fuck me.”

“Oh, angel,” Crowley said darkly. “It will be my pleasure.”

And it really was.

How he had missed the silken feeling of Aziraphale’s channel around his cock. The tight walls gripped his member and pulsated with every thrust against the prostate and every stroke along Aziraphale’s erection. As he fucked into Aziraphale’s pliant body at a punishing pace, Crowley jerked him off with his right hand, while his left marked the white skin of his lover with red fingerprints and scratches and his lips and teeth left a trail of kisses and bites along shoulder and neck.

Aziraphale lay helpless in Crowley arms, moaning and whimpering at every thrust, disjointed syllables falling from his mouth, some of which seemed to form Crowley’s name. With time Aziraphale’s sounds became louder and more desperate.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale’s climax ripped through his Divine body so intensely that it reverberated through Crowley’s corporation as well. He growled as Aziraphale tightened around him and fucked the angel through his orgasm. When Aziraphale became limp in his arms, he pulled out for a moment and hoisted his lover up. He draped Aziraphale’s upper body over the mattress and grabbed the full arse with both hands. Spreading the cheeks, he pushed back in.

Roughly he took the docile angel. One hand pressed against Aziraphale’s back to hold him down, the other dug into one broad hip for leverage. It did not take long until heat pooled in his loins and he felt his climax rising. Crying out Aziraphale’s name, he came inside the angel, riding his pleasure out with quick and hard movements.

“You alright?” he asked when he pulled his softening cock out.

“Yes, thank you.” Aziraphale turned his head and smiled tiredly.

Crowley helped him up and tenderly lowered him towards the mattress. After lying down beside him, he pulled the exhausted angel into his arms and draped a blanket over them both.

Then there was no sound except for their labored breaths. But after a while Aziraphale broke the silence.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Crowley kissed his forehead.

“Love you, too, angel,” he said.

“Will this work?” Aziraphale asked anxiously.

“Of course! Just let me handle things. I’ll take care of everything,” Crowley promised. “And I’ll take care of you.”

*

Luckily Crowley managed to grab the receiver before the ringing of the phone could wake his angel. Annoyed about the disturbance, he made sure his tone carried his irritation.

“What?”

“Hello?” said an unpleasantly familiar voice. “Is that you, Mr. Crowley?”

“Who else would it be if you dial my number, Miss Device?”

“Erm, yes,” she said, apparently trying to avoid a fight. “I was wondering if you knew where Aziraphale might be.”

“What makes you think I know it?” he evaded the question.

“Well, you’re friends, right?”

Crowley gazed at Aziraphale’s sleeping form and smiled.

“Something like that,” he smirked.

“Ah, I see,” she said. “Guess, I’ll see him at the museum on Monday.”

“I don’t think so, Miss Device.”

“What? Why?”

“He doesn’t work there anymore.”

“What? Since when?”

“Oh, pretty recent.”

“You can say that! He was in on Friday.”

“Well, he won’t be in on Monday.”

“Mr. Crowley!” Anathema said angrily. “Where is Aziraphale?”

There was a pause because Crowley took his time to admire the beautiful angel in his bed again, delighting in the contrast of the snow white skin against the dark black sheets.

“He is with me.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Yell at me in the comments or on tumblr: https://unproblematicme.tumblr.com/


End file.
